Finding Magic
by Stardust2001
Summary: After a tragic summer, she sent off to hogwarts to rediscovery what she has lost. But what is discovers isn't what she excepted...Not completly HBP or DH compliant.


Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express

Summary: She was only five years old when she last saw him. 12 years later they meet up again, not knowing it, each with their own secrets. Will them further apart or maybe bring them closer together.

Authors Note: Thoughts of the Characters are in _Italics. _I do not own any of the Harry Potter chars. They all belong to be fabulous JKR. I only own Caleigh. This story follows part of HBP and does not follow DH. Thanks to my BF Angie for helping my with this chapter. I only own Caleigh.

Dark clouds dominated the sky like they had done all day. Rain poured down in sheets creating large puddles on the sidewalks and small rivers down the putters pulling trash with them. A cold wind blew, freezing any bit of skin that might be exposed. It was the type of weather were anyone who was caught outside for more than a minute was soaked to the bone and risked hypothermia; and she was unfortunate to get caught in it twice.

Once was after she had gotten off the airplane that had taken her from Minneapolis to London. The flight was almost diverted twice because of the weather. After fighting against all the other passengers for her bags at the luggage claim, she walked into the weather to hail a cab. In the short amount of time it took her to get her luggage in the trunk, she was soaked.

The cab ride was a horrible length of time. She had just enough time to get comfortable in her soaking wet clothes as her unusual colored eyes started to close when the cab driver slammed on his breaks and muttered a string of curse words. She slid forward, barley managing to catch herself before slamming in the divider. She pushed back giving the cab driver a dirty look and stretched. A few seconds later the cab parked.

Once again she braved the weather, retrieved her bags from the trunk and ran inside as fast as possible. Inside, she had to fight against another crowd of people to make her way to the platform on her ticket. When she finally reached the magical gate she didn't care if anyone saw her. After using all the self control she possessed, she waited until it was clear and managed to get threw the magical gate without being seen.

To her dismay it was just as crowded as the last transport station she had been through. People were pushing past each other as they said their good-byes and boarded the train. Animal noises echoed off the walls, almost deafening her but she managed to make aboard the train without running into anyone.

It was only half full of students, as most were just storing their belongings and than exiting the train to say their final good-bye to their families. She found an empty compartment in the middle of the train and was quick to claim it. She lifted her trunk up into the overhead storage area and than cast a drying spell on herself and than sat down on the bench.

She pulled a brush out her messenger bag and started running it through her long brown hair. Now that it was dry, it reflected back the light from above. Once she was stratified it was free of tangles, she put the brush away, and then shook her head once. Her hair fell natural around her shoulders and over her forehead. She than pushed it back, clearing it out of her bluish purple eyes. They were a perfect combination of the two colors, both able to be seen at the same time, yet they still managed to mix together.

She stretched again and glanced down at herself. Her clothes in perfect shaped despite the weather. A short white skirt almost touched her knees and matched the white sandals on her feet, which she had kicked off. A lavender Spaghetti strap top sat a top of the skirt. She had on a light gray sweater tied around her thin waist. An amulet of purple crescent moon and a sunburst in pink, both outlined in dark silver hung around her neck. The pale coloring of her clothes set off the sun kissed color of her skin and made her eyes pop.

She picked up her ipod touch and put in the ear buds. Music drowned out all the other noise around her. Finding the thought of pulling one of her bags down from the perfectly stacked pile exhausting, she stood on her seat and started digging around. She pushed back the books, notebooks, and various other school supplies until she found what she found the old worn sketch book under the mess. Pulling it out she stuck in her other hand and searched for a pencil. Just as her fingers closed around the object she felt someone tap her on the back. She jumped and her feet slipped off the seat. She fell backwards; imagining her head hitting the other seat behind her but strong arms caught her.

Her notebook slipped out of her hand as her arm automatically wrapped around the neck of her catcher. She opened her eyes and found herself starring into stormy gray ones. He immediately set her down, a startled look on his pointed face. She landed on her feet and took a step back.

"I was trying to talk to you but you kept ignoring me." He said not looking her in the eyes.

She pulled out her ear buds and straightened her clothes. "I was listening to my music. What do you want?"

He ran a hand through his white blonde hair and looked her up and down. "Are you ok?"

"I'm Fine." she said picking up her sketch book. She shoved the pencil down the spine of it and sat down on the seat. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He blinked a few times, as if he had forgotten what he was going to say. "I was wondering…wanted to tell you that I'm storing some of my stuff here."

She watched him for second and immediately saw the dollar signs all around him. "But you're not staying here?"

"Of course not, I have friends I can sit with."

"Sure…go sit with your friends. It makes it easier for me to go through your stuff."

His eyes got wide. "You can't go through my stuff!"

"Than don't leave it lying around unattended." She said. She opened her sketch book and clicked her automatic pencil twice.

Draco just stood in the doorway, his mouth open but nothing came out. Finally he shut it, composed himself and cleared his throat. She didn't look up. Instead, her hand moved expertly over the paper leaving light lines in its wake.

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you mine after you tell me yours." She said.

"I asked first." Draco said.

Putting down her pencil down, she looked up at him. "Since you asked, you obliviously care what my name is, and honestly I'm too damn exhausted right I really couldn't care less who you are. I figure I have all year to get to know since that's how long I'm stuck here in this horrid place so I can keep this up all day. Face it; we both know how this is going to end."

His lips got tight and his hands balled into fists. After a few seconds he relaxed his posture. "Draco Malfoy. Now it's your turn."

"Avalon." She said

"That's your first name?" Draco asked _'What an odd name.'_

"No. it's my last." She said.

"So what's your first?" Draco asked.

"You haven't the privilege of knowing it yet." She said.

He was silent again, with lips pursed tightly and fist balled. He even once glanced at the door at someone. She went back to her drawing. When he looked back in the room she spoke again. "So are you going to leave your stuff in here or not?"

"Not if you're going to look at it." He snapped.

"Than get out of here and store your stuff." She said. Her picture was beginning to take shape.

"Don't tell me what to do." Draco said. He was standing straight again, all his luggage at his feet.

"Fine, don't listen to me. Just stand there looking like an idiot annoying me all day while these compartments fill up then you won't have anywhere to store your stuff." She said.

For the third time, Draco's hands clenched into fists. "You're making a serious mistake talking to me like this."

"Didn't we just have this conversation not more than five minutes ago were I stated I really didn't care who you were? Besides, being human is about making mistakes and I'm not scared of mine. Unless you are, than I suggest you seek immediate help." She said simply.

Draco grabbed his bags and stormed out. Using his foot he slid the door shut hard. She smiled to herself. She was left alone for nearly ten minutes, before the door reopened.

A red haired girl poked her head in. "Do you have room in here?"

"Does it look like it?" she said a bit annoyed. However, the girl seemed unaffected by the harsh statement and opened the door all the way. Three more students followed her in. She watched them store their bags above, moving closer to the wall when a wicker basket containing a growling cat was placed next to her. A few seconds later, the cat was picked up and a girl with bushy brown hair took its place.

"You don't mind cats do you." She asked.

"I'm more of a dog person." She said.

"Are you allergic or anything." The girl asked.

'_Do you really think I would sitting here beside you if I was?'_ "No. I'm not." She said.

The girl opened the cage and the immediately jumped out and settled between her and the girl. Than bushy haired girl than put the whicker cage on the floor.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said. "That's Ginny and Ron Weasley and that's Harry Potter."

Her unusual colored eyes studied the siblings for a second before for moving onto the last boy. She had every intention of spending the same amount of time on him but something in his bright green eyes caught her attention. He was starring at her as if he waiting for something out of her.

"What?" she finally asked.

He blinked a few times. "Nothing."

"It's something." She said as she closed her sketch book and focused all her attention on him.

"It's nothing." He said again. Her eyes didn't move away from him and he started to squirm slightly under her gaze.

"I've never seen you around here before, are you new?" Ginny asked.

Her eyes drew away from Harry and focused on Ginny. _'Do you really have ask?'_ "Yes."

"Where are you from?" Hermione asked.

"Spirit Lake." She said.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"America." She said.

"Why did you decide to start going here?" Ron asked

"Because I was transferred here." She said.

"You sound like you don't want to be here." Harry said, his eyes back on her.

She opened up her sketch book once more. _'Really I have noticed.'_ "Would you want to be away from your friends?"

"No." Harry admittied.

"But you can make new friends here." Ginny said.

"I suppose." She said as she returned to her picture. Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

She halfway listened to the conversation the friends had as she continued to draw. Every now and than someone would walk in the introductions would start all over again. Unfortunately, that new person would always ask the same obvious questions and try to draw her into a conversation but she would only give one or two word answers. It didn't take long for them to get the hint she wasn't interested and kept the conversation between them selves.

The train ride seemed to drag on forever. Once she had completed her picture she closed her sketchbook. She was surprised that no one had asked to her drawing. She tucked her sketch book between her and the wall and leaned her hand to look out the window. She felt her eyes lids closing as she watched the scenery fly by the window.

_Lighting crashed outside and lit the hallway that she was running in. The décor was dark and damp and sort gave her the creeps, it was very gothic looking. She was trying to reach the door where she could hear crying. Someone was calling for help. She stopped seeing the doors where open and saw a male figure hugging their knees and crying. She run towards him, she had to help him. However as she neared him, the doors began to close. She ran faster, but they closed before she could reach the person. She tried and tried to pry them open not nothing worked. She than sent a spell at the door trying to loosen it. It didn't work. All she heard was more screaming and crying. _

_"STOP IT! STOP IT! Your hurting him!" She screamed as she banged on the door. _

_The door vanished in front of her as did the hallway leaving her alone in dark void. All she could her was laughter. She couldn't tell which way it was coming form and than she screamed falling into darkness as the ground gave way below her_

She opened her eyes feeling someone shaking her shoulder. "Hmmm…what?"

"Hey sleepy, we're almost there." Hermione said.

She sat up and stretched her aching muscles. She barley had time to rub her eyes before Hermione's cat jumped onto her lap in an attempt to get away from Hermione, knowing he was going back into the cage. She jumped up and the cat went flying. Harry caught it and handed him back to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She brushed off her clothes and sat back down. "Like I said before, I'm more of a dog person than a cat person."

She heard the cat growled at Hermione as he was put back into his cage.

"You should change into your school robes before we get to school." Ginny said as she pulled hers out.

She watched Ginny for moment before standing back up on the seat. Ron jumped up, ready to catch her if she fell. However she managed to put away her sketch book and carefully pulled out her school robes, than gracefully hoped down.

Harry and Ron left to go change else where so the girls could change in the compartment. Ginny pulled down the shade on the door window and locked the door so no one would walk in on them. After the three of them had changed and put their everyday clothing away, Ginny rolled the shade back up, unlocked the door, and let Ron and Harry back in. She just stared out the window for the rest of the ride.

Arriving at the train station in some small town which she had never heard of, she waited till everyone one else was out of the compartment before she took her luggage down and walked off the train. Following the instruction that she received in the letter, she left her luggage on the train loading dock and get in line with the first years.

The boat ride across the lake that took them to the castle was so long. She looked over the side wish it was crystal clear like the waters around Light forest Lake. As they approached the castle her eyes began to skim over the castle's towering appearance. It seemed oddly similar to her, but she couldn't seem to place why it looked similar. Once the boasts where docked, she walked up the steps with the other first year and into the castle. They were met by a woman in green tartan robes and black witches had.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment you walk through these doors and meet you classmates, but first you must be sorted in your houses. They're Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your houses will be like your family." The lady said. "We'll be ready for you shortly."

She groaned silently to herself. She had already had a hard enough time getting here now she had to wait even longer. Why couldn't they just be assigned a roommate like she had been before. She looked up as the lady in green came back over to them.

"We're ready for you."

The doors of the great hall opened and the entire student body watched they walk in. She kept her eyes straight ahead while she waited her turn patiently, avoiding eye contact with anyone. One by one the first years were called up, sorted, and when to their respected tables followed by a around of applause.

"Avalon, Caleigh."

The great hall erupted in whispers as she walked forward. She sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. She almost jumped when she heard his voice in her head.

"_You're not a witch." _

"_That's sad that it's the hat that gets it right. Now that we've determined that lets move onto a more immediate and important note, you don't have lice do you?"_ She responded.

"_What? My dear girl, I've been sorting young witches and wizard for hundreds of years."_

'_I know that's why I asked."_ She said. She could have sworn she heard the hat laugh.

"_You would fit into a couple of houses here."_

"_All I want to do is get threw the year, preferably unnoticed."_ She said shifting slightly on the stool. She wasn't wearing a watch, but she thought this was taking longer than any of the other students.

"_Should I place you in Gryffindor or Slytherin? That's a hard decision. I haven't had to make this hard of a decision in almost six years."_

"_Let's make this easy for you than. I just want to be someplace that gets lot of sunlight_." She said.

"_You don't have the final say._" said the sorting hat. She shifted again.

"Gryffindor." yelled the sorting hat. Applause broke out as she practically ripped it off her head, but the witch next to her was fast enough. She walked away from the stool her eyes turning quickly to the long table. She had been hoping to find an open spot to herself, but it was full and two people were already sliding over to make room for her. Finding not much choice, she sat down next to Ginny.

"

Congratulations!" she said while the reached around to pat her on the back. She smiled politely, but she wasn't sure if congratulations were in order. She looked across the hall and found Draco glaring at her but she wasn't sure why. Finally she settled on for resting her gaze on the food in front of her even though she had no desire to eat anything on the table. However, she put a little food on her plate to be polite. By the time the feast was over she hadn't touched anything but no one seemed to notice.

She followed the rest of the table out of the Great Hall and threw the winding corridors. She didn't think they seemed that hard to memorize, but her brain was too tired to try so she just let her feet walk behind everyone else. One person the crowd announced a word she didn't catch and the portrait swung open and followed everyone inside. Her eyes began to wander around the room taking in everything. Ginny noticed this.

"Come on. You're stuff is in your room. The trick will be finding it." Ginny said.

Caleigh looked away from the fireplace and looked at Ginny. Finding no other choice, she followed her up the stairs towards the girl's dormitory. The only thing on her mind was finding her belongings, crawling into bed and going to sleep; she didn't even pay attention to what Ginny was saying.


End file.
